


The Floo that Binds

by glittering_git



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Floo Magic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Without fail, Draco Malfoy's Floo has taken him to Harry Potter's flat every single day for the past two weeks. He goes to a Floo-specialist for help, but it turns out he might not be ready for what she has to say.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	The Floo that Binds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Drarropoly 2019/20 Game/Fest](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> Board Position: Floo Network Authority  
> Prompt: Without fail, every morning for the last two weeks, Draco Malfoy's Floo has taken him to Harry Potter's Flat. Choose either 1) writing from the POV of the Floo Technician -OR- 2) writing from the POV of Harry's flatmate. Minimum: 599 words. Maximum: 999 words.

“He’s back,” Edith’s secretary announced, which was unnecessary because an irate Draco Malfoy was already striding towards her. 

“You said you fixed it,” Draco Malfoy accused, his index finger entirely too close to her nose for her liking. She reached her hand up and gently pushed Mr Malfoy’s finger away.

“I will not respond to someone who speaks to me in such a rude manner,” Edith said. She had lived through both the first and second Wizarding Wars, plus the upheaval afterwards, and she had no time for rude wizards who were used to having the world handed to them on a silver platter. Well, she amended, people who used to have the whole world handed to them. That business with Voldemort and the Malfoy boy’s parents was horrific, but still. He had no right to treat her in such a manner. 

Mr Malfoy stared at her accusingly for one more moment, and then slowly lowered his hand down to his side. “It’s just,” he sighed, as if he couldn’t find the will to go on. 

Edith waited patiently—she knew just how necessary a moment of silence could be. 

“It’s just, does it have to be Harry bloody Potter’s flat every damn time?” Mr Malfoy asked forlornly. 

“Is there a problem with Mr Potter’s flat?” Edith could see no reason to complain about the young wizard’s flat—it was a bit on the cluttered side, but nothing more than that.

“No, there’s a problem with my Floo,” Mr Malfoy exploded once again, his anger coming back like a wave that surfaces to reach for the shore once again. 

Edith just looked at him. She could see when his ire left him in a whoosh. 

“I do apologize for my uncouth behaviour,” Mr Malfoy started again, his tone contrite. “I blame Potter for this mess. I’ve never had problems like this before, and then he barges in on _my_ work project and what do you know? Bam, the saviour’s flat every time I try to leave.” 

Ah, Edith was starting to see the whole picture. It was a little known fact, but some Floos, especially those that were really old or had been in the same family for generations, developed a certain sense of awareness, almost a mind of their own. It was, to put it simply, magic. Or more accurately, a form of millennia-old house magic. When Floo owners stepped in the fireplace to go somewhere, the Floo itself would intuit where the person truly wanted to go and take them there. There was usually nothing to be done about it except for the person to acknowledge why it was happening. Floo magic could be a strange thing. Edith had been working with them for more than 30 years and still hadn’t seen it all. 

She didn’t think the Malfoy boy was ready for the truth, though. She could sense that it would take him a few more days, if not a whole week, to realize that it was nothing more than his own desires taking him to Mr Potter’s flat.

“I can stop by and take a look once more,” she offered. “But sometimes with these things, you have to be patient.”

“Please, anything else you can do would be helpful. If I have to see Potter’s bed head one more time, well…” he trailed off, a faraway look coming over his face. 

Edith could imagine just what the Malfoy boy was picturing. Harry Potter was indeed a looker, if the dashing photos of him in Quidditch Weekly were anything to go by. She was old, not dead. She still had working eyes, thank you very much. 

“Well, I don’t know what I’ll do,” he continued. “It simply must be fixed before anything happens.”

“I’ll come by later today, okay?” 

Mr Malfoy nodded eagerly. 

“But be warned, this might not fix it entirely. Floos are finicky beasts.” Besides, what would a few more days of Draco Malfoy showing up announced to Harry Potter’s flat bring the both of them? Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are ♥
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
